


Thunderstorms

by Tillyalf427



Series: Death note one shots [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Phobias, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Y/n can't sleep and so goes to L for help





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but I'm moving it from wattpad onto here

 

Rain poured heavily outside Y/n's room as she lay in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Every now and then, a loud clap of thunder or a quick flash of lightning would gain a quiet squeak from the H/c girl.

"There's nothing to be afraid of...." Y/n muttered to herself.

Ever since she could remember, Y/n had been terrified of storms. The heavy, pounding rain, the heavy claps of thunder, the blinding flashes of lightning, the electricity that sometimes cut out, she hated all of it. She turned over once again, unable to get comfortable due to the storm making her uneasy.

Another loud, booming clap of thunder rung out and Y/n physically flinched this time, finally deciding that she wasn't going to survive much longer on her own.

"Maybe L's still working...." Y/n mumbled to herself quietly, as if the thunder would strike again if she spoke too loudly.

The H/c girl carefully untangled herself from her bedding amd quietly opened her bedroom door, careful not to wake anyone else who somehow managed to sleep in this weather. She made her way down the hall and entered another dark room, this one however had an eerie sort of glow coming from one end of the room and there was a silhouette of a person sat hunched over. Y/n relaxed slightly, immediately recognising the familiar, slightly odd position that L often sat it

"L...." Y/n mumbled, not wanting to startle the black haired man. She moved slightly closer, walking slowly and quietly so that she didn't disturb L.

"Y/n.....Why aren't you asleep yet?" L asked when Y/n got within a few metres from him

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come try and help you....That is if you don't mind?" Y/n asked

"Alright." L replied simply. The room went silent once more after that, making Y/n slightly uncomfortable

"So what are you doing?" Y/n asked, sitting down on the chair next to L and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Just watching for anything suspicious." L replied, his eyes never leaving the screen. Y/n looked towards the screen too, seeing Light Yagami, who had been arrested recently. The brown haired boy was asleep and Y/n eventually got bored, deciding to look around the room instead.

Only a few minutes had passed however, Y/n was already forgetting about the storm. Just being around L calmed her and she felt herself begin to get drowsy after a while. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rang out, sounding much closer than before, making Y/n jump with a startled squeak.

L looked over at the H/c girl, noticing her terrified expression, he asked

"Are you alright?"

Y/n shakily nodded, determined to not let L see how scared she was. L seemed to believe her, or he at least pretended to as he looked away again, focusing on the screen once more and Y/n curled in on herself more

The H/c girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest, feeling like it might burst out her rib cage at any minute. Another few claps of thunder sounded and Y/n managed to hide her terrified reaction from L however, when a sudden burst of lightning filled the room with bright light and a loud band of thunder sounded, she flinched slightly, a small noise of fear escaping her lips, even as she willed it not to.

"Y/n? Are you okay?" L sounded slightly concerned now which made a change from his usual monotone voice

"Y...Yeah....Don...Don't worry about it...." Y/n stuttered, her voice shaking along with her hands.

"No, you're not okay. I can see that. What's wrong?" L asked, turning to fully face Y/n and locking eyes with her.

Y/n found herself unable to look away from L's usually emotionless eyes and, as she stared into them, she noticed they were filled with and emotion she couldn't work out...Maybe concern..?

"It's nothing, really don't worry about it. I'm fine, I swear." Y/n insisted, trying to keep her face emotionless so that L would be unable to see the fear that she imagined filled her eyes.

"Come here." L said, gesturing to himself and leaving no room for arguments. Y/n slowly uncurled from the position she had been sat in, standing up and making her way cautiously over to L. She knew the black haired man wouldn't hurt her but this was fairly odd behaviour for him so she decided to still be cautious.

Once Y/n got closer to L, he gently grabbed her hand, shifting around so that he was sat normally before pulling the H/c girl down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around Y/n as she tensed up from the unexpected event.

"Relax, its' okay, the storm will be over soon..." L mumbled into Y/n's ear as she relaxed slightly.

"How did you know it was the storm...?" Y/n asked, confused at how L knew what was scaring her

"You're not the best at hiding your emotions." L said in his usual monotone voice. Y/n simply laughed slightly, relaxing even more in L's embrace. Another bright flash of lightning filled the room with light, causing Y/n to tense up however, after noticing this, L began rubbing small circles on Y/n's back as she curled into him, hugging him back tightly.

They stayed like this for a while before Y/n pulled away from the hug slightly, looking into L's eyes with her own tired ones.

"I think I'll be fine now..." Y/n said as she looked away, not wanting to stop L from working.

"No, I want you to stay..." L murmured, holding onto Y/n tighter so that it would be harder for her to leave.

"But... I'm stopping you from working..." Y/n mumbled, still avoiding eye contact with L. The black haired man noticed this and gently grabbed Y/n's face with one hand, turning her face to look at him

"It's okay, I enjoy having you here." L said with a very faint smile which Y/n had never seen

"But...Am I not being annoying..?" Y/n mumbled, grabbing L's hand and moving it off her face so that she cold avoid eye contact with him again.

"Of course you're not being annoying, and I can still watch the screen with you here. If you really want to go you can though." L said whilst trying to make eye contact once more

"I want to stay....But if I'm being annoying then I'll go." Y/ said, unsure of herself

"I promise you, you're not being annoying. Pease stay." L said, his eyes now showing another emotion, happiness.

"Okay." Y/n smiled, curling up into L's chest once again, listening to his steady heartbeat. It didn't take long until Y/n was drifting off however, just before she fell asleep, L placed a light kiss on her head before mumbling

"You could never annoy me Y/n...."


End file.
